oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Dev blog: Clan Cup
The latest dev blog tells you how the clan cup will work, what you can expect and how you can get involved. Head over to the forums and read Dev blog: Clan Cup. Mat. ---- Dev blog: Clan Cup PvP is a big part of the many reasons that players come to play Old School. We are fortunate enough to have a very active and large PvP community and we want to be able to celebrate this by holding a PvP competition. During the Clan Cup clans will be battling through knock out tournaments to decide who are the best PvPers in Old School? On the 28th September we want to open registration for a Clan Cup and would like your feedback prior to this. One cup or six? Although pitting every clan against each other seems the easiest way to hold this competition, we wanted this competition to highlight the best PvPers as well as the biggest and best clans out there. To reflect this we have created three categories for the Clan Cup; All Out Cup, Capped Cup and Team Cup. The All-Out Cup is what it says on the tin, it is an all-out battle and you can bring as many people as you can pull. This Cup will highlight those clans with really active players who know how to fight in large groups. The Capped Cup limits the amount of players you bring to each battle to 30 per clan. This cup will highlight high level clans with really strong war leadership and organisation. The Team Cup will be limited to 5 players per side and is a great chance for small PK teams to show that they are best PvPers in Old School. Win this and you will be famous. So, that’s three of the six cups, where are the other three I hear you say. Well, all cups will be available in both the F2P style worlds and in P2P worlds. Crashers! I’m sure every clan member who has read this has asked how we will deal with crashers. So, for the Clan Cup we will be introducing an arena for the battles to take place in. Prior to the battle, the leader of each clan will have a variable activated on their account to access the arena. This will need to be done in game and I will need to meet up with you to activate it. This will be done in three sessions over the week following registration. One of the concerns which was raised to us is that an arena of this sort may decrease the activity in the Wilderness and to combat this the arena will only be able to be actived between 6pm BST Saturday and 2am BST Sunday. So, all battles will need to be organised between those times. The leaders will be able to spawn an arena for their battle, and invite fighters into it by clicking on them. So one of the two leaders will spawn an arena, and will invite in the fighters from both teams. (If both leaders spawned their own arenas and invited their own members, they'd end up in different arenas, so the battle wouldn't be very exciting.) Once everyone is in the arena, the activating leader enters and then you can whale on each other until you find a victor. Doing it this way will stop anyone being able to crash your battle. When inside the arena, players will be able to view what is happening which will be enormous use to those who want to stream some of the battles. The arena will be safe so if you die, you don’t to worry about losing anything (other than the battle of course). The prize The winners of each cup will be immortalised by the creation of a special ornament which will be placed in Edgeville with the names of the winning clans. Your clan name will remain there forever and you will become part of Old School lore. Skilling Skilling is obviously a vital part of Old School too, at the moment we haven’t the ability to monitor what we need to and on the scale we need to offer a skilling cup. It is something we do want to do in the future and if we get the right support and tools we will happily run one for you. Mod Mat K